A Terceira Noiva
by Elyon Somniare
Summary: "O grito soprou pelos raios dourados da madrugada, silencioso aos recantos do som, vigoroso aos sentidos internos cuja existência se julgava extinta, incógnita, desaparecida."


O grito soprou pelos raios dourados da madrugada, silencioso aos recantos do som, vigoroso aos sentidos internos cuja existência se julgava extinta, incógnita, desaparecida… Os pêlos humanos arqueavam-se perante o horror do mesmo, pressentindo a dor que fechava consigo. A alma clamava misericórdia pela dor da criatura que o corpo acabara de chacinar.

Era um grito de despedida – a segunda e derradeira morte da primeira das suas irmãs.

Sentia-o a vasculhar as pedras tumulares, apressando-se numa busca tortuosa pelos corpos que restavam. Os caninos cresceram-lhe num instinto de desespero e desejo. A luxúria queimava-lhe o corpo, clamando pelo sangue que há tanto lhe escasseava… Porque as abandonara o seu senhor? Porque tivera o Conde de cruzar os mares em direcção àquela nova terra, onde o perigo lhes sorria, onde as miseráveis gentes desconheciam o temor e o respeito que lhes deviam?

Estava perto. Sentia-o, cheirava-o… O sangue velho correndo no corpo cansado. Van Helsing, assim se chamava. Um homem letrado, implacável… Alguém que já se encontrava mais perto da velhice que da juventude. E era esse homem, esse mortal, que impedira a sua mais recente irmã de se reunir a elas na noite anterior. Prendera-a, Mina, que tão perto já se encontrava de se converter para todo o sempre numa eterna noiva, num círculo sagrado e intransponível. Mantivera-as, a ela e às irmãs, no exterior do mesmo, limitadas às suas palavras doces e chamados tentadores… Fora uma noite inusual. Raramente abandonavam as ameias do castelo, subjugadas às ordens rígidas do Conde.

Mas ele não se encontrava ali. Sentiam o fio psíquico que os ligava fortalecendo-se com a sua aproximação, indicando-lhes o regresso do seu senhor… Um retorno inglorioso, nada mais que uma fuga pela salvação…

Ansiavam pelo seu regresso, temendo o que a sua queda lhes significaria. Uma atrás da outra, haviam deslizado pelas frinchas das pedras firmes, alcançando o exterior, escoltadas pelos lobos que igualmente mereciam subjugação ao seu senhor. Haviam-na encontrado, o aspecto mortificado e extenuado evidenciado pela queimadura que brilhava na sua testa – algum encontro com a Hóstia do Senhor. Haviam-se deleitado perante a nova irmã que em breve se lhes deveria juntar. Como não a chamar, como não a tentar?

O segundo grito ressoou-lhe nos ouvidos, tinindo no silêncio da manhã. Assim como o primeiro, não fora audível para os ouvidos. E, contudo, sabia o quão afectado aquele homem teria sido. Em breve seria ela, a terceira e última das noivas de Drácula – quanto tempo, quanta existência sem vida a sepultura que a rodeava ainda lhe daria?

Haviam falhado. Van Helsing lograra mantê-las longe, afastadas da sua recente irmã. Amanhecera sem que a mesma se lhes houvesse juntado. Não faria mal. Apenas uma noite, uma noite mais, e a conversão seria inevitável…

E, contudo, já nada assim seria. O profano, o impensável… A sua morada do eterno descanso havia sido profanada! Ele encontrara-as, ao cemitério onde repousavam durante as cores claras do dia infernal. Vasculhava os túmulos um por um, murmurando as inscrições e recitando as orações. Procurava por aqueles cujo lacre já havia sido quebrado, sabendo que era neles que elas se encontravam… Conhecendo que se encontravam conscientes, belas e imóveis… Não poderiam revidar. O corpo não obedecia à necessidade de movimento, e aquele falso sono de encanto tornava-se na sua fraqueza.

Sentia-o sobre si, movendo a pedra, inclinando-se sobre o seu rosto. Respirava por entre arquejos, enaltecido pela beleza luxuriosa que ela não evitava desprender. E, todavia, não se comoveria. Seria a sua vez de gritar, um brando de dor e agonia – um clamor de alívio pela expiação dos seus pecados.

A estaca desceu-lhe sobre o coração, espirrando o sangue que alojava no seu íntimo sobre a camisa e o corpo. A boca ser-lhe-ia enchida por flores de alho e a cabeça cortada. O pecado daquilo em que se tornara ser-lhe-ia perdoado, pois na consciência súbita com que a segunda morte a agraciava, sabia-o: tornava-se, novamente, numa criatura do Senhor.


End file.
